Bardock
Bardock (バーダック) is a low-class Saiyan warrior, and the husband of Gine. He is also the father of Raditz and Son Goku. He makes his debut as the main character in Dragon Ball Z TV Special 1. His life before his appearance in the special is unknown, but he is shown to lead his own squad into battle, and they are very successful in accomplishing their assignments. Given to him by the last Kanassan warrior was the ability to see into the future, and it is through these visions that he sees the eventual Genocide of the Saiyans. Background After being saved on the battlefield by him several times, Gine developed some feelings for Bardock. Due to her gentle nature, Gine was not cut out for fighting and retired. Her gentle nature has also changed Bardock's behavior, as Saiyans usually do not demonstrate care for their children but Bardock does. The biological father of Son Goku and Raditz, Bardock is a low-class Saiyan mercenary who leads a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers, Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh. Together, the five make a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's planetary market. Bardock was famous for his bravery even among the Saiyans. After clearing a society on the Planet Kanassa as Great Apes, a weakened survivor emerges, catching Bardock off-guard, and instills in the Saiyan the ability of precognitive foresight. This ability, the Kanassan believes, will over time serve Bardock with vengeance for the crimes Saiyans commit in the name of Frieza. While in recovery after the platoon's return to Planet Vegeta, Bardock is met with what he passes off as a delusion. In his vision, he witnesses the destruction of his home planet by the hand of Frieza. During this time, presiding doctors attest that Bardock's power level is approaching 10,000,and that at this rate he may surpass the strength of the Saiyan ruler, King Vegeta. Bardock is still out of commission when Frieza executes his selfish plan to resolve the paranoia he is experiencing. Following Frieza's orders, the capable soldiers Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh are instructed to clear the civilization of planet Meat. During their visit to the planet, the group encounters one of Frieza's most dangerous minions, Dodoria, and his elite, who betray them by Frieza's orders and make short work of Bardock's team.Bardock was still see visions about his son, (in the nglish version , he thinks he's infant son is also seeing the visions.) But in the Japanese version, Goku was was not seeing Bardock's visions. Bardock gets out of the medicine charmer,while his infant son is still crying. When Bardock is informed that his team has accepted an offer on planet Meat, a still injured Bardock hurriedly makes preparations to pursue his friends, unaware of the dangers that await at his destination. Eventually once upon Meat, Bardock discovers his ravaged comrades, and to some fortune finds that Tora is alive but in critical condition. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock removes Tora's armband, now soaked in blood, and dons it over his head (providing an emotional backstory for one of Bardock's most recognizable physical features). Bardock is suddenly assaulted by Dodoria's Elite, although for a low-class Saiyan, he is able to dominate over the elite-class fighters until Dodoria launches his Super Mouth Blast, overpowering Bardock, blasting him into his friend's dead bodies and leaving him for dead. Bardock barely survives this attack, and coming to terms with the fact that his visions are actual true. But not a case of delirium, he desperately struggles against time to return to Planet Vegeta and change the grim fate of his people. While is returning to Planet Vegeta,he cross paths with his Infant son in another Saiyan Spacepod and keeps heading for planet Vegeta.When he returns to Planet Vegeta, he is inform that his infant son,Kakarotto has just leave the planet , and is heading for Planet Earth.While on planet Vegeta, he immediately begins spreading the word of danger, but his panic (as well as the state of his condition) only leads the other Saiyans to believe Bardock is overreacting after having finally met his match during a typical mission. HE tells the other Saiyans,that he all fools,and leaves them.While running upstairs to the roof,he has an allusion of Planet Namek and see his adult son (in the Japanese version, there are no line heard between them.) But in the English version of this scene,Goku tells Bardock It's not to late to change like Frieza,and the allusion enes. Terrified at the allusion vision reaction he has received, and the helplessness of his situation, Bardock in a frenzy takes to the skies where Frieza's spaceship is orbiting, in a last resort effort to throttle Frieza's plan to eradicate the Saiyans. As Bardock displays an abnormal ability to fend off hundreds of Frieza's soldiers, Frieza decides that the situation is growing out of hand. Frieza's decision is solidified by his perceived insolence of another Saiyan, King Vegeta, who has invaded Frieza's spaceship with his servants' in an attempt to rescue their prince, Vegeta (who at this time is nowhere near the ship, as he is carrying out orders on another planet). After killing King Vegeta and his royal guard, Frieza steps out into the orbit of planet Vegeta where he encounters Bardock, who insists that the Saiyans refuse to continue being oppressed and commanded by the tyrant. Intending to wipe out the Saiyans anyway, Frieza doesn't see a problem with Bardock's allegation, and somewhat patiently listens to Bardock's speech, staking out the perfect opportunity to commence his genocide. This opening comes when Bardock attempts to kill Frieza using a Final Spirit Cannon, which Frieza retaliates with by laughing manically as he expands a charging Supernova which absorbs Bardock's blast. Within moments, the Supernova is set free from Frieza's fingertip and careens through numerous bystander soldiers en route toward planet Vegeta; Bardock is among the first of many to be consumed by the ball of energy. As he is apparently incinerated within the Supernova, Bardock has one final vision, that of his son Goku (born Kakarot) challenging and defeating Frieza, which brings a smile to his face. His regret, however, is that he never had a chance to hold his infant son in his arms before his child was commissioned to Earth only days after being born. In the Japanese version, Bardock tells his son Kakarotto to avenge the Saiyans and Planet Vegeta. Personality In Dragon Ball Minus, Bardock displays a social attitude, being more expressive and greeting other Saiyans after arriving in his homeworld. It is also shown Bardock deeply cares about his son and decides to send him to another planet to save him from the destruction of Planet Vegeta, an action he says that is due to Gine's softness rubbing off on him. Bardock also cares for the members of his team, a fact evidenced by Gine, who had a gentle personality and wasn’t cut out as a warrior, being repeatedly saved from danger by Bardock. In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, he displays several personality traits fairly typical of Saiyans, but he also shows traits that are not. Unlike a typical Saiyan, Bardock deeply cares for the members of his team and is willing to avenge the death of his crew members after finding them killed on Planet Meat, particularly Tora during their last conversation. Along with this, he also attempts to warn the other Saiyans that Frieza is coming to destroy Planet Vegeta, and even though they don't listen, he tries a couple times to convince them, before realizing they would not listen and then proceeds to attempt to fight Frieza. He is somewhat cocky, loves fighting, and will kill in cold blood. He has a laid-back and fearless personality as evidenced by him taking responsibility in confronting Frieza alone. He is a highly capable tactician in battle, able to perceive the situation at hand and act accordingly with it, as shown from his ability to out-maneuver Frieza's men. In Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Bardock keeps his sociality, he says his name to Berry right after the kid asked him in the manga version. But he also shows a little bit of stubbornness, when Berry offers him a basket of food and he denies it even if being hungry, but soon Bardock starts to accept Berry's persistence and becomes softer with the child. When Plantians thanked Bardock for Chilled's defeated, Bardock replies with a smile. The author Akira Toriyama adds that he is warlike, but compared to other Saiyans, who are cold-hearted and of simple thoughts, he also happens to possess calm judgment and a measure of humanity. Due to his actions of saving his companions, which is rare for a Saiyan, he is greatly adored among a portion of the low-class warriors. Appearance Consistent with Raditz's quote in a chapter of the Dragon Ball manga, Bardock's appearance is very similar to Goku's: he has unkempt hair which partially stands on end and a scar on his left cheek. He wears black and green Battle Armor, and a green scouter on his left eye. Later on, he wears Tora's blood soaked armband as a headband when he fights Dodoria's Elite on Planet Meat. In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character design, Bardock had a longer scar, his hair was more spiked (similar to Vegeta's hair), his Battle Armor was a lighter shade of green, and it had three or four flaps at the waist, and did not wear the long-legged jumpsuit he has in Akira Toriyama's final design. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, Bardock wears a black and golden armor with a strap around his neck, his pants are black instead of dark blue and he wears dark armbands along with the older ones, and dark leggings along with the older ones as well, features provided by the Time Breakers. Also, while being controlled, a white mask is given to him, with a symbol of the Time Breakers on its forehead, the eyes are also covered by the same symbol in black. While at this state, he is referred to as Time Breaker Bardock or Masked Saiyan, and when he is not wearing the mask anymore he is referred to as Xeno Bardock in Dragon Ball Heroes. Xeno Bardock also possess a battle uniform he wears while as a member of the Time Patrol, the Bardock in this outfit is said to be from a different dimension. Abilities At the time Planet Vegeta and the Saiyan Army still existed, Bardock was in the upper ranks as far as low-class warriors go but his power was not enough for him to become a mid-class warrior. In Bardock - The Father of Goku, near the time of his final confrontation with Frieza, Bardock was rumored to have a power level of nearly 10,000, which is said to rival that of King Vegeta. It is likely that Bardock was the most powerful lower-class Saiyan soldier of his time; this is backed by his ability to defeat Dodoria's Elite, despite being outnumbered 4-1, as well as surviving Dodoria's Mouth Energy Wave. Later on, the heavily-wounded Bardock fights through hundreds of Frieza's troops on his own in an effort to reach Frieza's ship (the power levels of the soldiers were not revealed). According to the Dragon Ball Carddass, Bardock's power level in the special is 9,000 while Frieza's Soldiers are at 10,000. He later attains the Super Saiyan transformation, which amplifies his power level dramatically, enough to defeat Frieza's ancestor Chilled. In the Tenkaichi Tag Team scenario "Bardock, the Grandfather of Gohan", it is revealed that without ever having received a Zenkai, Bardock is weaker than adult Raditz. Divination A psychic ability granted to Bardock by a Kanassan as a form of retribution for the misdeeds of he and the Saiyan race in general. This ability gives Bardock the gift of foresight, but he has limited control over what visions he receives and when they occur. Flight The ability to fly with the use of ki. Ki Blast The most basic form of energy wave. Full Power Energy Wave Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Bardock uses it to finish off Toolo, and later to kill the last two remaining members of Dodoria's Elite. This is one of Bardock's basic Energy Wave Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Final Revenger An attack used to defeat Dodoria's elites on Planet Meat. It is one of Bardock's Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Bardock knocks the opponent up into the air with powerful attacks and finally knocks them down to the ground. Flash Spirit It is an elbow, followed by a kick, and then an energy wave. This attack is used when Bardock fights the horde of soldiers on his way to attack Frieza. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. I'll Never Forgive You! Bardock rams into the opponents and hits them. He used this technique against Frieza's soldiers when they tried to stop him from attacking Frieza. Named in Raging Blast. Super Energy Wave Volley Used in the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi game. Full Power Energy Ball Bardock uses this technique as his ultimate in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Final Spirit Cannon (Riot Javelin) A whitish-blue sphere of ki that Bardock uses in an attempt to kill Frieza. Last Riot Javelin A bigger and more powerful version of the Riot Javelin. It is his Ultimate move in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. Heat Phalanx A heated ki punch technique which appears in the Budokai video game series and the video game Burst Limit. Spirit of Saiyans A combination technique of ki-powered punches used by Bardock in the video games Budokai 3, Infinite World, Shin Budokai - Another Road and Burst Limit. Rebellion Trigger (リベリオントリガー) One of Super Saiyan Bardock's special attacks in Dragon Ball Heroes. Saiyan Soul One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Wild Sense One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Dragonthrow A grapple throw Super Saiyan Bardock used against Chilled. Kamehameha Bardock never uses this attack except in Shin Budokai - Another Road, as he participates in a Family Kamehameha along with Goku, Gohan, Future Gohan and Goten, defeating Kid Buu and saving the Future. Power Ball A ball of Blutz ray, which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. Vegeta claims that Bardock was the inventor of this technique, however this line was Ocean Group dub only. Chou Makouhou One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It is called Ultra Rebellion Cannon (超リベリオンキャノン) in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Explosive Wave One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Giga Meteor Storm A much more powerful version of the Chou Makouhou Barrage used by Bardock in his Great Ape form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Explosive Wave One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Howl One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Bardock can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source emitting enough Blutz Waves). In this transformation state his power increases ten-folds. Bardock, like Elite Saiyan warriors, can remember everything in the transformation state and control it. Bardock transformed into it while on Planet Kanassa, and also uses the form in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Saiyan In the manga spin-off Episode of Bardock, and the video games Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Bardock has made his transformation into a Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan, Bardock resembles his son. His hair becomes more spikey and stands up, and eyes turn into a light green. His hair also turns to a shade of gold. His strength, like all Super Saiyans, increases fifty-fold. Super Saiyan 2 Bardock has this form in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the second mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM2). In this form, his hair is that of a regular Super Saiyan in most of the cards, a feature that was also taken to the in-game (however, Xeno Bardock has the corrected hair in-game) but the lightnings of the transformation are present. Bardock appears using this form in the manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission (with the proper hair) where he joins forces with adult Gotenks, Super Saiyan GT Gohan, Beat, and Super Saiyan 4 Goku. He is seen fighting against Semi-Perfect Cell, whom he easily delivers some combo attack on the Android. Like his predecessor form, Bardock obtains a new technique, which is actually a more powerful version of the Heat Phalanx, called Final Heat Phalanx. Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Bardock attains this form in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced since the third mission of the God Mission 3 series (GDM3). He is the second to achieve it while having a tail, but unlike Super Saiyan 3 Goku in the Dragon Ball GT anime, his tail does not turn gold even in this transformation. He also gains another new technique called Rebellion Edge, which he creates swords using his Ki energy in both his hands and slashes the opponent in a double hit. Masked Saiyan Masked Saiyanjin (仮面のサイヤ人) is a state taken on by him in Dragon Ball Online after being saved from Frieza's Supernova and taken control of by Mira. Through unknown methods, Bardock's power increases as he is able to fight many members of the Time Patrol at once. Bardock's appearance changes so that his eyes become red and he wears a dark Battle Armor with the additional features provided by the Time Breakers. Whilst working for Mira, he also gains a unique mask which is capable of blocking Blutz Waves. He becomes for the first time ever a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1), a Great Ape form was given to him as well, acting as a boss in the same set, but the Great Ape form also became playable since the second mission (GDM2). In the arcade game, Time Breaker Bardock gains two exclusive techniques, a dark version of Rebellion Trigger known as Dark Rebellion Trigger and Power of Darkness (as Great Ape). Time Breaker Bardock also makes his way onto console video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. Episode of Bardock :"I'm just a Saiyan, I suppose". :— Bardock's answer to Chilled after the latter asked who he is As he is being overwhelmed by Frieza's Supernova, Towa uses a wormhole to capture him, however he runs to the past. Bardock survives after his battle against Frieza and wakes up in a bed on a planet that looks a lot like Planet Vegeta. He is being treated by two aliens: the village doctor Ipana and his son Berry. Bardock remarks that the medicine used to heal him is similar to the fluid in Medical Machines and Ipana says that the name of the planet is Planet Plant, the old name of Planet Vegeta, so Bardock starts to wonder if he is in the past. When two soldiers named Toobi and Cabira arrive and declare that they are going to conquer the planet, Bardock confronts and kills them. The villagers come to thank him, but Bardock flies away to a cave. When Berry arrives at the cave with a basket of food, Bardock tells him to leave, but eventually eats the young alien's food and grows tolerant of him over time. When the space pirate Chilled and his soldiers come to investigate Planet Plant, due to the death of Toobi and Cabira, Berry tells Bardock that he has a bad feeling about him. When Chilled and his soldiers start terrorizing the planet, Berry begs Bardock to help the Plants. Remembering his friends' decimation on Planet Meat, Bardock accepts and saves Ipana from Chilled's men. When he sees Chilled, Bardock confuses him for Frieza and angrily attacks him with a punch to the face. Chilled kicks him and begins to crush him. Chilled is about to deliver the finishing energy blast to Bardock when Berry rushes forward in an attempt to save him. However, Chilled throws the blast instead to him, wounding Berry. Upon seeing this, Bardock thinks of Frieza and the death of his crew, and becomes furious. He then transforms into a Super Saiyan. He and Chilled begin fighting once more, and Chilled tries to ki blast him to death, and as a last resort, he uses a Death Ball to try to destroy Planet Plant along with Bardock. However, Bardock fires a Final Spirit Cannon at Chilled, and the force of the blast sent the tyrant flying into space. The villagers cheer on Bardock and he smiles and then walks away. It is revealed that Chilled's knowledge about Super Saiyans was passed to his descendants (King Cold, Frieza, and Cooler). It's reveal that it was Bardock who became the Legendary Super Saiyan, and not Broly. Dragon Ball Z (Anime) The Saiyans arc He was mentain by his eldest son, Raditz, when he finds his long lost little brother, Son Goku. Raditz mentain that Bardock and Goku look alike. He was also mention when Raditz talk about there are no Saiyan survivors, including Bardock and their mother. Frieza arc Because Bardock was primarily the creation of Toei Animation, it was only after the airing of The Father of Goku that Bardock would make an appearance in the manga, albeit a two-panel cameo appearance, in Frieza's flashback when he sees Goku, who reminds him of Bardock. This was followed by Bardock making cameo appearances in the mainstream Dragon Ball Z series, including during Frieza's flashbacks to the 'final confrontation' scene featured at the climax of The Father of Goku when Frieza deduces Bardock's relation to Goku when recollecting about his destruction of Planet Vegeta. That particular scene also appears the beginning of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and the first episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai (the Dragon Ball Z Kai scene is even reused in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi). Video Games Bardock has been featured as a playable character in several Dragon Ball video games: *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Kai Ultimate Butoden *Dragon Ball Tap Battle (Secret Character) *Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Royale *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaiichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z Sagas *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 (support-type character) *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 Quotes Relationships 'Gine' 'Raditz' 'Son Goku' 'Son Gohan' 'Son Goten' 'Son Goku Jr.' 'Tora' 'Fasha' 'Borgos' 'Shugesh' 'Berry' 'Ipana' 'Malaka' 'Planthorr' 'Toolo' 'Future Bardock' 'Dodorina' 'Frieza' 'Chilled' 'Toobi' 'Cabira' Knownable Relatives *'Gine' (Wife/dead) *'Raditz' (1st Son) *'Son Goku' (2nd Son) *'Chi-Chi' (Daughter In Law) *'Son Gohan' (1st Grandson) *'Son Goten' (2nd Grandson) *'Pan' (Great Granddaugther) *'Son Goku Jr.' (Great Great Great Grandson) *'Grandpa Son Gohan' (Adopted Grandfather in law/dead) *'Tora' (Comrade and Best Friend/dead) *'Fasha' (comrade/dead) *'Borgos' (comrade/dead) *'Shugesh' (comrade/dead) *'Berry' (Surrogate Little Brother) *'Future Bardock' (Future Conterpart) Trivia *Bardock's name, like all other Saiyan characters, is a pun on edible plant material, in this case the burdock herb (this pun is more apparent in the Dragon Ball manga, where the character's name is literally spelled Burdock). Bardock's family are all named after root vegetables (burdock, radish, and carrot). *In a chapter of the Dragon Ball manga, Raditz alludes to Bardock when commenting that Goku "looks just like their father". *He is mentioned by Paragus in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan when he recognizes Goku as Bardock's son, and it can be thought that Paragus was Bardock's superior according to the Supplemental Daizenshuu. *Bardock claims that he can remember his actions in his Great Ape form. *The word "burdock" transliterated into katakana is badokku (バードック), but the character's name is written as Badakku (バーダック), changing the 'do' character to 'da'. This character change actually makes the kana sound more like "Bardock" to English speakers, making it difficult to accurately romanize the word to convey the pun. The word could be romanized as "Burdock", "Barduck", "Badack" or any combination of these syllables. While Viz's English publications of the manga use the spelling "Burdock", the FUNimation Dub of Bardock - The Father of Goku and the original Japanese version of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock both spell his name "Bardock". "Bardock" is also how Frieza pronounces his name while speaking aloud during the Frieza Saga of FUNimation Entertainment's Dragon Ball Z English version. *Bardock has never mentioned his first son Raditz, although one of his earliest lines in response to what day his son was born ("No, but that was a long time ago") may refer to Raditz, as he is significantly older than the then-day old Kakarot. *In a flashback during the Frieza Saga, it is shown that during Bardock's confrontation with Frieza, all of the men behind him were part of his army to defeat Frieza. However, in Bardock - The Father of Goku, it is shown that those are all actually Frieza's men, and Bardock fought his way through them to get to Frieza. *In the same flashback, Bardock is quoted as saying "I would rather be a free man in my grave than living as a puppet or a slave", word-for-word lyrics from Jimmy Cliff's 1972 hit 'The Harder They Come'. *Bardock was the first originally-filler character to later be included in a panel of the manga. *The first episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai shows a scene from the TV special, Bardock - The Father of Goku, in which Bardock is fighting thousands of Frieza's men and then confronts Frieza. For some reason, the scene is mirrored. *A commercial, advertising Dragon Ball Z Kai on Nicktoons, shows Bardock when he forms the blast about to attack Frieza. No blood is present, and Bardock's scar is missing from his face. *Bardock is one of the few Saiyans to have gone to outer space and breathe normally, while fighting Frieza and his men. *Goku is standing by Frieza in his first form in Bardock's last vision of Goku while in fact, Goku only sees Frieza in his final form. *In the Episode of Bardock movie, when Bardock launches his Final Spirit Cannon, his armor is intact, but when he charges the attack, it is damaged. *His relationship with Berry closely resembles Tapion's relationship with Trunks. *Bardock claims that he can remember his actions in his Great Ape form in the English version. *A commercial advertising Dragon Ball Z Kai on Nicktoons shows Bardock when he forms the blast about to attack Frieza. No blood is present, and Bardock's scar is missing from his face. *The way Bardock tries to warn the Saiyans about Frieza destroying them all in the 1990 TV special is similar to how Jor-El from Superman tries to inform his people of Krypton's destruction. The 2014 Dragon Ball Minus manga further increases the similarities between Bardock and Jor-El. *Sonny Strait gave Bardock three different voices; the first (in the original FUNimation airing) is somewhat high pitched, almost similar to Krillin, the second (first appearing in 2000s until Raging Blast) is standard baritone in vocal pitch (as with most common male voices), and starting from Dragon Ball Kai, his voice exhibits a more virile and brazen disposition, sticking with his Japanese (aggressive) tone. *Bardock is one of three members of the team whose name was not completely changed from Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's design. The other being Panbukin (Shugesh in the English Version) and Toma (Tora in English Version). *Bardock is the only user of Super Saiyan 4 to keep his tail secured around his waist even while in the said form. *According to Akira Toriyama, the pair of Bardock and Gine were those rare Saiyans who were joined by a bond other than for reproductive purposes, and in an interview, he says that Bardock himself might have had siblings, but perhaps even Bardock himself does not really know and, at any rate, he probably has no interest in it either. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Masako Nozawa (1990 – Present) *'English voice actor' : Sonny Strait (2001 – Present) all information on Bardock came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Bardock Gallery Scar.jpg|Great Ape Bardock with his scar fully visible in the TV Special Brigo.jpg|Bardock in his very first appearance in the anime/TV Special and talk with his friends about his wife and youngest son Dbzbardock1-09.jpg|Bardock doesn't want to see his younger son 1236387893769 f.jpg|Bardock wonders why Frieza made them come to this weak planet Dbzbardock1-12.jpg|Bardock gets hit TooloAttack3.png|Bardock is given the divination ability Dbzbardock1-14.jpg|Bardock looking at the species that hit him 1237090775900 f.jpg|Bardock after getting hit Specialselection_bardockscreen1.png|Bardock confused about his fate and son send to Earth BardockEnergyWave1.png|Bardock kills Toolo with a Full Power Energy Wave DragonBallZSpecial116.jpg|Bardock while in a Medical Machine having visions of the future such as the destruction of Planet Vegeta and his infant son, Goku going to Earth 1239508899930 f.jpg|Bardock is fully heal DragonBallZSpecial119.jpg|Bardock putting his scouter on and wants to join his friends Bardockfp.png|Bardock has a vision about Planet Vegeta Dbzbardock1-28.jpg|Bardock sees his son for the first time BardockAndToraSpecial.png|Bardock endures one last conversation with his most esteemed friend, Tora Dbzbardock1-34.jpg|Bardock cleans Tora's dead face Dbzbardock1-35.jpg|Bardock mourns the death of his teammates Bardock.png|Bardock looking at Dodoria's group. Dbzbardock1-40.jpg|Bardock wears Tora's armband, now as his headband, but with blood Dbzbardock1-41.jpg|Bardock charges at Dodoria's group Bardock_Axe (1).jpg|Bardock prepares a Double Axe Handle BardockVsDodoriasEliteK01.png|Bardock holds one of Dodoria's henchmen Dbzbardock1-50.jpg|Bardock after tricking a henchmen Bardock_Father_of_Goku_-_Bardock_vision.png|Bardock is struck by a vision during the fight BardockVsDodoriasElite.png|Bardock confronting Dodoria's Elite Dbzbardock1-55.jpg|Bardock's reaction when he sees Dodoria's mouth blast Dbzbardock1-56.jpg|Bardock tells his dead team that they will meet again someday BardockSpacePod.png|Bardock, wounded, in his space pod 1244001610136 f.jpg|Bardock sees Frieza's spaceship near Planet Vegeta 1244241586677 f.jpg|Bardock flys pass his son Bardock02.jpg|Bardock with blood dripping down his face and realized the truth about Frieza going to destroy Planet Vegeta and his son going on Earth Dbzbardock1-67.jpg|Bardock sees a vision of Planet Namek DragonBallZSpecial129.jpg|Bardock seeing his grown-up son in a vision 34567890074.jpg|Bardock calls out to his son Dbzbardock1-72.jpg|Bardock thinks he is in an explosion Dbzbardock1-63.jpg|Bardock on the floor after having a vision 1244943487111 f.jpg|Bardock goes to warn his people about Frieza Dbzbardock1-66.jpg|Bardock sees that none of his people believe him about Frieza killing them 1245031071004 f.jpg|Bardock tells his people they can go to hell since they don't believe him 1245812208795 f.jpg|Bardock about to confront Frieza BardockReady.png|Bardock ready to attack Frieza and his soldiers alone Vlcs2010-05-25-13h33m16s55.png|Bardock strikes "Frieza Soldier" with an elbow Dbzbardock1-75.jpg|Bardock comes face to face with Frieza Vlcs2010-05-25-13h35m05s40.png|Bardock faces Frieza BardockVsFriezaSpecial.png|Bardock charges the Final Spirit Cannon in the final confrontation with Frieza BardockDeath.png|Bardock is shocked at Frieza's power BardockEndOfHisLife.png|Bardock's assumed last momments Bardock07.jpg|Bardock smiles with the knowledge that his son will be the one to defeat Frieza Bardock08.jpg|Bardock is sent to his demise 2345678890003.jpg|Bardock yelling at Frieza. 112345602.jpg|Bardock screaming at Frieza. 4545342424535.jpg|Bardock is angry at Frieza. 4534342231.jpg|Bardock prepares his final Spirit Cannon Dbzeob-009.png|Bardock wakes up on Planet Plant 6544548397 7902afa083 b.jpg|Bardock can't remember anything except his battle with Frieza 6544548699 1eb18ae6aa b.jpg|Bardock wonders where he is at 565447575.jpg|Bardock meets Ipana 3465678565.png|Bardock remembers Planet Plant was the original name of Planet Vegeta 12121111.jpg|Bardock looks at the medicine Dbzeob-013.png|Bardock sees the medicine is just like the one from Planet Vegeta 1388174141571.jpg|Bardock tells Berry he doesn't get along with kids Bardock_OVA_Episode.jpg|Bardock looks out the window 5564333434.jpg|Bardock about to see what's going on 6544550887 b597683e26 b.jpg|Bardock confronts Toobi and Cabira. Bardock_-_Episode_of_Bardock_-_002v2.png|Bardock face Chilled's minions to defend the planet people EOB_11.jpg|Bardock saves Ipana from Chilled's forces BardockS39.png|Bardock attacks one of Chilled's soldiers 6544551849 cc56e82433 b.jpg|Bardock does a punch in the stomach 6544552767 1d21db1bcc b.jpg|Bardock kicks the soldier in the jaw Bardock3-EOP.png|Bardock stops the Plants from approaching him Dragonballz-1-12.jpg|Bardock wonders why he is in the past Dbzeob-021.png|Bardock ignores Berry Dbzeob-022.png|Bardock doesn't want to be bother 6544553299 063439a049 b.jpg|Bardock angrily tells Berry to leave him alone 23233333.jpg|Bardock not looking at the basket 6544553569 82605f6a99 b.jpg|What a strange kid 6544554067 46c287a177 b.jpg|Bardock eating the bread BardockEating-EOP.png|Bardock and Berry eat together 64567890.png|Bardock tells his name to Berry 3154811.png|Bardock wonders what's Berry calling him for Dragonballz-1-18.jpg|Bardock hears the village being attack again 2534242425116.jpg|Bardock decides to save the Plant people EOB_12.jpg|Bardock confronts Chilled's soldiers and meets Chilled 911550.png|Bardock arrives 6544555447 b2fca70025 b.jpg|FRIEZA EOB_13.jpg|Bardock punches Chilled the face confused for Frieza ChilledBardock--EOB.png|Bardock attacked by Chilled 6544557441 d935da1d0e b.jpg|Bardock gets smashed to the ground 6544555689 dbf77aa246 b.jpg|Bardock learns his enemy is not Frieza's but his ancestor 6544557943 2f1bdcec59 b.jpg|Bardock tells Ipana to stay away 6544558727 b11b5ef510 b.jpg|BERRY 6544559515 431c19a0fa b.jpg|Bardock screams in anger 6544559735 ec3369ba5d b.jpg|Bardock wishes he wasn't so helpless and weak 6544559981 152c9e3155 b.jpg|Bardock punches the ground in anger Mito.jpg|The legend is born Episode_of_Bardock_-_Bardock_anger.png|Bardock's anger surges, Chilled hurt Berry and the death of his crew by Frieza Aaaaaahhh.jpg|Bardock about to transform into a Super Saiyan EoB_-_Bardock_electricity.png|Bardock crackles with electricity and said to Chilled, "I'll kill you where you stand!" 6544561237 9dc8a8c304 b.jpg|Bardock finally transforms SSJ_1.jpg|Bardock awakens his Super Saiyan powers 6544561707 b63e064145 b.jpg|Bardock sees his new form 6544562111 25e42caa24 b.jpg|Bardock vows to defeat Chilled SSBardockAngry-EOB-0.png|Super Saiyan Bardock about to walk towards Chilled 6544562457 bbd8f5fffb b.jpg|Bardock starts to walk Kisamawa.jpg|Bardock walking towards Chilled while the environment keeps changing 6544563855 334643da79 b.jpg|Bardock lives through some ki blasts Rushing.jpg|Chilled rushes toward Bardock 6544564221 0bb02dda47 b.jpg|Bardock makes eye contact with Chilled BardockBlocksChilled.png|Bardock stops Chilled's attack Bardock_as_a_SS.jpg|Bardock blocks Chilled to reveal his true identity to Chilled 6544564817 90a32d67f1 b.jpg|Bardock punches Chilled BardockStruggles.png|Bardock fires his Rebellion Trigger 6544565389 9c051c722e b.jpg|Bardock fires blasts at Chilled 6544565695 8318c6f2fd b.jpg|Bardock uses more force in his attack EoB_-_Bardock_after_winning.png|Bardock stands triumphant after defeating Chilled Bardack-ssj-dragon-ball-z-27766941-1920-1080-1-.png|Super Saiyan Bardock smiles after Chilled is dead Final(AEoB).png|Final scene as a hero like his youngest son, Goku Bardock01.png|Bardock in Frieza's flashback ("The End of Vegeta") BardockInFriezasFlashBack.png|Bardock in Frieza's flashback (Dragon Ball Kai) Category:Characters Category:Males